


Talking about Her Best Friend

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Referenced Chat Noir Whump, Sabine Cheng Knows, talk of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: After Chat throws himself in front of an Akuma's attack to protect Ladybug, Marinette's been having nightmares.Sabine sees her daughter suffering alone in silence, all she can do is offer consoling words and a warm meal or two.





	Talking about Her Best Friend

Marinette stumbled down stairs, the bags under her eyes obvious. It was finally Saturday, but Marinette couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it. Her nightmare wouldn’t leave her alone. The images haunted her.

Sabine was working in their small little kitchenette and looked up with a smile when she heard Marinette coming down stairs. “Good Morning, Sweet-” The moment Sabine caught sight of her daughter, she set all her meal prep down and hurried over to Marinette. “Marinette! Are you alright, sweety?” 

The tears that had been threatening to fall suddenly broke forth, and Marinette let out a loud watery sob, letting herself fall into her mom’s arms. 

“Marinette!” Sabine was startled and even more concerned than she had been only moments ago. “Honey! What’s wrong?” 

Burying her face in her mother’s shoulder, Marinette trembled. “H-He jumped in front of me, maman!” Marinette choked out, another sob threatening to cut her off. “W-We were caught up when the a-akuma attacked yesterday and-and the akuma tried to take a shot at me-me but then-then he _j-jumped_ **_in front_** of-of me- he-he **jumped ****_in front of me, _**maman! And then he- then he-!” Marinette began crying uncontrollably, shaking and shivering.

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Sabine felt her heart break for her little girl. “It’s alright, Ladybug brought everybody back.” She tried to be soothing but it only made Marinette cry harder. 

“B-But what if- what if I didn’t- what if _ she _ didn’t-!” 

Being the mother of Ladybug was hard, if only because of mornings like this. Mornings where her precious little Ladybug beat herself up over the past. 

“But you - she did, Marinette.”

Marinette trembled and quaked, only tightening her grip on her mother. “I nearly - I nearly lost my _ best friend _, maman! I nearly lost him because of-!” She cut herself off.

Sabine was surprised. She hadn’t known Marinette held her partner in such high regard. But she couldn’t focus on that at the moment, she had a Ladybug to consol. “But you didn’t, Marinette, and nothing that you could have done would have prevented what happened.” Sabine stroked Marinette’s hair soothingly. “You have to let go of the past, Marinette. Now you can pull together a plan for if something like that ever happens again, or to stop it from happening ever again.”

Marinette’s sobs had calmed, but she still shivered slightly. Sabine gave her daughter a squeeze then released her, taking her by the hand and led her back into the kitchenette. “Now, why don’t you help me finish preparing lunch?” 

If they ended up making lunch for 4 instead of 3, Sabine never mentioned it. And when lunch came, if Marinette took 2 of the meals up to her room, Sabine only gave her husband a glance before asking him about his day. 

‘_ You’re an amazing girl, Marinette. Just don’t let your demons run you. _’


End file.
